


All Those Years

by FreyaTakeThat



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Freddie Mercury (mentioned) - Freeform, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Red Special, rami malek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaTakeThat/pseuds/FreyaTakeThat
Summary: Roger Taylor and Brian May have known each other for many years, from their youth to the older days. These are some episodes of them being together through highs and lows.





	1. I. An Angel. A Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Brian and Roger play together for the first time. Mostly music oriented.

When Brian arrived at the little jazz club he booked for the session, Roger was already standing at the door.  
The drum kit was right beside the young man – several drums and cymbals. 

“Oh my, how did you manage to bring all this?” Brian exclaimed while shaking Roger’s hand.  
“My roommate helped me out, he also made sure I wouldn’t be lost in your college,” Roger said. “By the way, he was the one who saw your  
advert and took it off so nobody else would see it!”

Both Brian and Roger laughed.  
“That’s very clever!” Brian said. He couldn’t but once again notice how beautiful Roger was, especially when he smiled. When they first met in  
a bar, Brian couldn’t take his eyes off these soft lines, bright blue eyes and slightly messy blond hair. What an angel! During their conversation  
Brian felt that Roger was quite aware of his good looks and the effect he had on people due to that. But obviously Roger wanted to be judged by  
his singing and drumming skills and not his pretty face. 

Brian unlocked the door and helped Roger to place his kit inside.  
“This is the moment I’m glad that I play a guitar, which is a much lighter item!” Brian said.  
“Fair enough,” Roger replied. “I play a guitar a bit too, you know. Which one do you have?”  
“Em, she’s not of the brand you may know,” Brian was a bit embarrassed explaining that. “Actually my dad and I build my guitar by ourselves”.  
“Really?” Roger’s eyes widened in surprise and admiration. “That’s truly amazing! I wouldn’t know even how to start doing such a thing.”

Brian opened the case and took Red Special out.  
“Wow, she’s beautiful!” Roger said, and Brian saw he really meant it. “Can I hold it?”  
“Sure”, Brian agreed, although it was absolutely not in his habit to let and touch his Red Special, which he considered almost a friend, by everybody around. But he could feel the warmth and genuine interest radiating from Roger so he handed him the guitar with a light heart. And even more – for some unknown reason Brian already knew he could trust Roger, and he flung the guitar’s strap over the drummer’s shoulders, so he could feel what it’s like to hold her in full.

“It’s not very well tuned at the moment”, Brian managed to be quick enough to warn Roger before he touched the strings.  
“If you say so”, Roger smiled at Brian and played a few chords. “Sounds amazing, actually. The sound is so clear. Very special”  
Brian chuckled. “You almost got the name right, Roger. It’s Red Special”.

When all the instruments were tuned and put in place, Roger and Brian started playing the song they both knew. And the result was quite mesmerizing and blew them both away. They played before with different musicians and it was all good and fun, probably some glitches and scratches, but neither Brian nor Roger ever experienced any magic to happen. And still it was right there. 

Brian’s guitar and Roger’s drums matched in a perfect way, each note and each crash of the cymbals. Halfway through the song they started to grin at each other, because the lightness with which they played required almost no concentration at all, as if they were playing together for their whole life.

Roger, this angel, was a beast with his drums, he hit them exactly at the time they needed to be, he knew exactly what to do. Brian was creating a miracle with Red Special too, this guitar had a unique voice of her own, and thanks to her owner’s skills she showed her wide range at its best. Altogether the sound that was born was rich, and deep, and triumphant. 

And they knew how to finish it off right at the same moment! Just a shared look between the two, and the song ended with the final guitar chord and the drum beat.

“Like we’re having the same music in our heads”, Brian thought. 

“Man, that was something!” Roger seemed to be very pleased with how they sounded together.  
“So, Roger, do you want to be in a band?” Brian asked frankly.  
“I do. I want this magic to happen again and again”.  
“So you felt it too?”  
“I sure did”.


	2. II. '39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes two friends and a talk in the middle of the night to create a space travel song.

In the middle of the night Roger walked out of his room to drink some water and then go back to sleep. Guiding his way by touching the wall with his hand, even through the half-closed sleepy eyes Roger saw that the kitchen light was on.

Brian was sitting on one of the chairs. Roger could see his slim shoulders and back, the lamp made a golden crown over Brian’s curly hair.

Roger didn’t want to scare his friend in case he was deeply in thoughts, so he stopped and leaned against the wall. But apparently Brian already sensed somebody was behind him, and turned his head. When he saw it was Roger, he gave him a soft smile. The not fully awaken Roger Taylor was an adorable sight.

“Hello there”, Brian said.

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” Roger replied.

“I couldn’t sleep really, and decided to use the time to write a song I wanted for days. But it seems now I can’t get my thoughts in order, so there’s no good”.

Brian sounded really exhausted, he was absent-mindedly biting the end if his pencil, several sheets of paper with unfinished lyrics laid on the table.

Roger poured himself a glass of water and took a chair next to Brian. He didn’t ask his friend what the song was about or how far the progress was, because in a matter of songwriting the two were very much alike. Both Roger and Brian never showed anyone a song until it was almost completely finished. They could think about some idea for ages, go around humming a melody and only weeks later present the result in the studio to their bandmates.

Despite that, one day Roger – only playfully! – grabbed Brian’s notes and hid behind his back. Brian chased Roger around the table and into the living room, not giving him even a second to look at the sheets and read whatever was written there.

Roger honestly meant no harm doing this, he simply thought it was a bit of fun during a hard day, but the drummer’s actions really got to the guitarist’s nerves.

“Roger, please, give it back!” Even in anger Brian May was polite. He looked at Roger in all seriousness, and this stern glance made Roger understand that all this playing around was no fun for his friend. Immediately the younger man gave up the game and willingly handed Brian his notes.

“I’m really sorry,” he apologized sincerely. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what my Brian is writing about”.

Had Roger called him something else, Brian would’ve been really annoyed for the rest of the day and cold while talking to Roger to make him understand that he hates any intrusion into his personal stuff and creating process.

But “my Brian” melted his heart. So he simply said:

“Please don’t do anything like this anymore”.

“I will never,” Roger said seriously, looking straight into Brian’s dark eyes. Thank goodness the drummer’s little game didn’t lead to a major conflict. Roger hated to fight with Brian, especially for no reason at all.

So after that memorable accident Roger didn’t push Brian about the song, and was quite surprised when suddenly Brian said:

“It’s about time dilation effect as in Einstein's special theory of relativity.”

“Oh, OK.” That was almost all Roger could comment about Brian’s announcement. Roger, as well as Brian – another shared interest of theirs – loved science fiction, both older films like Metropolis and newer series like Star Trek, books by Huxley and Orwell. Roger was fascinated by the new technologies and descriptions of alien worlds discovered by humans. And of course the stars, Brian’s biggest passion, were amazing. But for the life of his Roger couldn’t get his head around the formulas and the actual science behind all this. He admitted it with laughter to his bandmate early on, that’s why Brian’s next comment put the song’s concept to an easier level:

“Basically it’s about space travel which resulted in time travel. By the way, I need some of your talents for this song”.

“As long as I can find any,” Roger smiled.

“Don’t be silly! Your vocals are amazing, and I want you to get higher than higher to make a proper out of this world sound. Also I might use a tambourine, that’s why I need you once again,” Brian said.

“Well, that’s the skill I most certainly have!” Roger joked. “I see you’ve got quite far with this space travel song,” he dared to say.

“Some bits here and there, but the lyrics are a real mess at the moment. Don’t think I’ll get anywhere further tonight.” Brian admitted.

“I think you need some sleep, Bri,” Roger said. “All this sitting through the night will do you no good.”

“Don’t know if I can fall asleep, Rog. That’s why I’m here in the first place!”

“At least you can try. A bed is definitely more comfortable than a chair! Come on, grab your stuff!” Roger took Brian’s hand and led them to his own room.

“Sorry, Rog, I won’t be a good chatting partner right now, I feel my headache starts to grow.”

“It’s alright, just come over here.”

Roger laid on his back and motioned Brian to lay down on his chest. Brian eagerly hugged the younger man’s body, so warm and familiar. Roger stroked his friend’s curly hair, admiring once again how soft and pleasant to touch they were.

“I’ll definitely use the tambourine,” Brian muffled into Roger’s chest, obviously still thinking about the song.

“I’ll sing as high as you want me to,” Roger said.

“Good night, Roger.”

Roger kissed Brian’s head. “Good night, Brian.”

***

In a few days in the studio Brian took his acoustic guitar, handed the notes and lyrics to Roger and sang the song, which he said he called ’39, for the first time.

Roger paid close attention and had a good ear for catching new melodies, and by the moment the chorus came for the second time, the two mates were already singing the song together.

 

_**Don't you hear my call though you're many years away,** _

_**Don't you hear me calling you?** _

_**Write your letters in the sand** _

_**For the day I take your hand** _

_**In the land that our grandchildren knew.** _

 

“You’ve got such a wonderful voice, Brian,” Roger said. “You should sing the lead vocals on ’39 yourself.”

“I thought so myself, actually,” Brian was clearly pleased with his friend’s compliment. But he didn’t say aloud that he also really liked how their voices work together. The song was perfect even like that – an acoustic guitar and the two of them singing. Later, of course, they recorded lead and backing vocals, Roger’s unearthly falsetto, the instruments, including – thanks to John! – double bass.

Much to Roger’s regret, it was Freddie who sang the lead vocals on ’39 when they performed it in the 1970s. But Brian seemed not worried at all and not even mad at Freddie who messed up the lyrics, placing his own words here and there. Brian just liked the moment when Roger leaves his drum kit, takes the tambourine and comes closer, shares a glance with Brian. A year later, then decades later, when the lead vocals came back to him, Brian loved to sing together with Roger. 


	3. III. Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Freddie being unwell, Brian and Roger find themselves at the front line defending Queen's good name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Maylor interviews during 1989-1991.

Their world had turned into a weird place. The band was releasing new albums, they were making music videos. But no tours. Queen hasn’t played a gig for several years now. It looked quite odd to the general public and especially Queen fans. The band gained such a success, they were on top of the world, Live Aid was like a breath of fresh air. Queen was amazing live, their songs were loved by so many people. So why they do not tour?

This question was Roger and Brian’s nightmare.

“When are we going to see you live?” asked yet another journalist.

First Freddie struggled with the explanation. _He doesn’t feel like touring. He’s got some solo projects. He’s tired and needs to rest for a while_.

If this wasn’t a complete lie, this wasn’t the truth either. Freddie was unwell, his friends could clearly see that. But he didn’t want to talk about it at all, and the other bandmates didn’t have the guts to ask him openly what is going on. Maybe he will get better soon? After all he remained the same Freddie they all knew – kind, and witty, and generous. And a phenomenal musician! He spent most of his time either at home or in the studio, which seemed the best place to for him to be now. It almost felt like the old days, especially when the four of them were together writing, singing, recording.

After a while Freddie stopped giving any interviews, although he was bombarded with the offers. Was he was afraid they would reveal whatever he was hiding? In any case, the press was never kind to Queen, and Freddie decided to sit back.

John did a couple of interviews together with Brian and Roger. But without Freddie John literally didn’t say a word and looked so miserable that it only aroused more suspicion.

So the whole promotion stuff fell onto Roger and Brian’s shoulders. Radio and TV shows were sometimes fun, but now they became a real burden.

“I’m so tired of it, mate,” Roger said to Brian more than once.

“Yeah, me too, Rog, But we have to do it for the sake of the band.”

Next on the list after doing some stuff at home were trips abroad to the USA, Canada and Japan. Brian and Roger had to cross the pond for one stupid reason – to talk to some journalists who are mildly (if at all) interested in their music.

But Roger and Brian made no complaints to the manager, they even found it a bit refreshing to be away from the home media whose sole purpose was to interfere into their private lives and to get under their skin.

The Canadian reporter for some reason asked to interview them separately. Brian panicked. What exactly these people want to hear from them? Different stories about Freddie that contradict each other and bring some horrible truth to the light? He and Roger never thought it was necessary to work out some sort of a legend which they would tell each and every interviewer. When they were together it was easier to sort it all out, to make up some half-truths about future tours when Freddie says he’s ready, to convince the public that their leading singer is alright, only tired. It was easier to laugh at their own unfunny jokes and to fake smiles.

Brian sat in front of the TV reporter nervously sipping his tea. Oh, how he wanted Roger to be with him right now! But his friend was doing another interview, and Brian’s thoughts kept turning to Roger, so no wonder he let his name slip once or twice into his own answers:

“But Roger already told you about it, hadn’t he?”

For Brian, the interview went forever.

“So, you are not going to tour this album?” the interviewer inquired.

“Well, Freddie needs some rest at the moment. He wants his vocals to be as sharp as ever, because being on tour and singing every night is a real strain to his voice. He told us he needs a year or so off.” While telling all this Brian couldn’t even look into the other man’s eyes, despite knowing he was making up things for the greater good, he was still ashamed of himself.   

“But you personally, would you like to go on tour?”

Brian’s eyes lit up.

“Oh yes, that would be my fondest dream to go on tour next month, I’ll give almost anything to make it happen,” he said. Now that was a complete and sincere truth for a change. Brian did thought a lot how wonderful it would be to play a concert once again. Even during this fleeting moment he could clearly picture the four of them on stage, him and his three best friends – Deacy playing his bass, always in the right corner of Brian’s eyes; Freddie pouring his heart out to the crowd; Roger keeping the heartbeat of their songs.

Next question was about the relationship in the band.

“How did you manage to stay together for two decades?”

“That’s a long time indeed. I think now we managed to overcome our major differences and grew closer than ever. Queen feels like a family now.” Brian’s voice cracked at the word “family”. At this moment he was thinking about Freddie and what was happening to him. What if they were losing him? What if all their happy days stayed behind?

Brian composed himself and apologized, he continued to answer that amidst the life turmoil Queen became the most constant thing, that the members support each other no matter what.

Finally, they set him free. Brian was so glad to see Roger in the hallway.

“Mine was easy,” Roger said straight away, knowing what Brian was going to ask. “Mostly about our beginnings.”

They sat in a car that would take them to the hotel. It didn’t escape Roger’s eye that Brian was very upset, almost crying. But Roger couldn’t ask him, couldn’t say much right there, where the car driver could hear them. What if he sells everything he heard to the press? They could not take such a risk. So Roger took Brian’s hand, who was sitting beside, and interlinked their fingers.

Brian gave Roger a weak but warm smile in appreciation.

“I don’t know what truth is anymore, Roger,” Brian whispered, leaning closer to his friend. “After telling so many made-up things I don’t know what is real now. I’m just going crazy. Please tell me something truthful, something real that I can hold on to.”

“We’re gonna get through this, Brian.” Roger’s voice was quiet but firm. “We’re gonna work it out, and everything will be alright, sooner or later. You are Brian Harold May from Queen. You are an amazing musician and a great friend. Together we can defend Freddie and Queen, and I’ll always be there for you. That is the truth.”

Brian squeezed Roger’s hand in his own harder and looked into his friend’s eyes.

“Thank you, Roger. I’ll stick to that.”       

 


	4. IV. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie’s Tribute Concert has been and gone, and John is not eager to continue anymore… Is it just May and Taylor’s show now?

“Guys, I’m really sorry. I can’t do it,” John said, eyes down. He didn’t dare to look at Brian and Roger right now. He didn’t even sit down after storming into Roger’s house a couple of minutes ago, and the other two remained standing as well. John was the one who called the band meeting, and he went to the point straight ahead.

“I can’t play any music without Freddie!” John continued in a louder voice after Roger and Brian said nothing, obviously startled by their bassist’s sudden announcement. “I hope you understand me,” he added quiter.

Well, that’s a good moment to look your bandmates and lifetime friends into the eyes, Mr John Deacon! You have known each other for so many years, can’t you tell just by looking at them what they think, what they will say? John could clearly see that Brian and Roger were almost as lost and desperate as he was. Roger won’t shout at him telling to stop being a kid. Brian won’t try to reason him and won’t ask to think about his decision twice.

“But I thought you felt a bit better, Deacy,” Brian finally said. “And Freddie’s concert went quite well…”

Oh yes, Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, the one Roger put so much effort into organizing. The most surreal gig they’ve ever done. The line-up of all those big names – Elton John, Axl Rose, Robert Plant, David Bowie – was very impressive, if only they would come together for any other reason than saying good bye to their Freddie! One star after another came to the stage and sang Queen songs – what an honour!

But still it wasn’t right at all. Before the concert Brian persuaded himself that the only thing he needed was to do his job as best as he could, and he’ll get through it. For the first couple of songs, before music finally carried him away, Brian was just playing his bit mostly staring at Red Special and occasionally at Roger when it was the time to finish off the song. John was swaying at his usual spot on the stage, he seemed to pay no attention at whoever was their guest for doing lead vocals in any particular song. Roger had the best view of them all behind his drum kit, he could see his bandmates and the roaring crowd. He even allowed himself to smile when he realized how much their songs mean to all these fellow rock stars and to the audience.

This concert was healing him, and John, and Brian in a way, he showed how they could transform their sorrow into something positive. Still, Roger couldn’t get rid of a very strange but natural feeling throughout the whole gig.

“It’s so stupid!” Roger told later to his bandmates. “I kept thinking that one minute or another Freddie would pop onto the stage and grab the mic!”

“Yeah, me too, actually,” Brian confirmed with a sad smile. John remained silent, there was no need to say out loud that he was thinking about Freddie the whole time.

Anyway, this concert lifted some weight off their shoulders. Perhaps, they could carry on with their lives and their music career. Or they could not?

“Guys, I won’t blame you if you like to continue, but I won’t be there. Please don’t be mad at me, I know how much work we’ve put through years into building our name, and it’s as important for me as for you, believe me…” John could go on and on, but Roger stopped him.

“Yes, I get you Deacy,” he said. “It’s not the same without Freddie and it will never be the same.”

“John, if it’s your decision…” Brian added.

John let a sigh of relief. The hardest part – explaining his point to the friends – was done.

“Right, I better go now,” he said. Roger and Brian followed him to the front door without a word.

 ** _“I guess they think I’ve betrayed them and the name of Queen.”_** John thought. **_“They wouldn’t want to shake my hand now…”_**

On the contrary, first Brian then Roger gave him a tight good bye hug.

“See you, John.”

“See you.”

Roger closed the door behind John. Another brick fell out of the wall of what once was a strong Queen castle.

The whole house was uncomfortably silent. In a couple of minutes, Roger thought, Brian would be off too, leaving him to face this darkness all alone. Roger didn’t think he could bear it right now.     

“Would you stay for a while, Brian?” Roger said trying to fight back the tears. What he really wanted to say was “Please don’t leave me”.

“Sure, Rog. I’d love to.”

“But if you need to get back home, then of course you should…”

“No one is waiting there for me, really,” Brian interrupted him. Roger saw how upset his best friend was even if he tried to put on a brave face. Roger stepped closer and hugged Brian with all the love he had for him. Now, in each other’s safe and warm embrace, it was fine for both of them to cry. To cry for Freddie whom they lost too soon, for John who decided to walk away, for themselves who would never be as happy as they once have been.

Honestly, they could stay like this forever. But sooner or later you have to get back to earth. And there is nothing better in this world to calm you down than simple things. Brian brewed tea for both of them, Roger brought some cake and biscuits, and they settled on the couch in the living room. They turned the TV, not really caring what program was on, but at least it produced some noise to kill the silence.

“So now there are only two of us. Back to square one,” Brian said.

“Yeah, like back in the early days.”

“So what do we do now, Rog?”

“I have no clue. I’ve always had this naïve idea that we’ll be performing till the rest of our lives, I’ve never expected it to come to an end. Do you want to carry on anyway? You can go back to astrophysics now and finally get your grade.”

“Oh, stop that nonsense! The science went so far ahead now, I don’t remember a thing apart from the very basics.”

“But I’m sure you’ll catch up. You are so smart, Brian.”

“Why, thank you Roger, that’s very kind of you, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“So you want to play music then. With me?”

“Of course, with you! Why do you ask? You want to call it a day?”

“No, no,” Roger was very quick to answer. “I love to perform with you. Remember the first time we played together? That was magical. But is it enough now? Just the two of us – is it enough to be called Queen or it will be some other May and Taylor’s show?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, Roger,” Brian said. “These are the questions I can’t answer right now. I can’t even process what John said today.”

“Yeah, me too. And Freddie… I still can’t believe he’s not around anymore.”

“Oh Rog, please don’t start this right now.” That was the painful area Brian didn’t want to step in today. “Let’s go to sleep, shall we?”

“Alright.”

They washed the cups and turned the TV off. The house went silent again, even Brian and Roger themselves talked very quietly, almost whispered.

They got into Roger’s bed and laid facing each other. It was so good in this world of theirs, no troubles, past or present, could touch them. If only they could keep this shielded bubble longer.

“We’ve lost so many things, Brian,” Roger said in the dark. “I don’t think I’ll survive losing you too.”

“The same goes for me, Roger. Even if the whole world crashes down, but I still have you, I’ll be fine.”

They hugged each other as tight as they could to seal the words. Together Brian and Roger were a force that was hard to beat.


	5. V. We Are Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No drama, just celebration!

Just one dressing room for two aspiring artists? Not bad. Just one dressing room for two world-known legendary musicians that have been in the business for five decades? Not a problem too. Brian and Roger quite liked the fact that they shared a dressing room at the Oscars. Personally they didn’t need that much space to get ready for the opening of the ceremony, not mentioning the fact that both of them felt much more comfortable together amongst this crazy Oscar mess. The nearer the air time was, the more people were running backstage – all these assistants and show-runners. Although the award frenzy wasn’t exactly Roger and Brian’s cup of tea, somehow they managed to stay calm in this storm.

Even the idea that they were about to perform in front of the most popular actors and actresses, directors and technicians, all the best in film industry, was quite strange. Cinema people live in the world of their own – Brian and Roger knew it was true after spending so much time with the cast and crew of Bohemian Rhapsody.

Sure, all the ladies and gentlemen in the audience will be nice and lovely, at least they will clap politely to the two aging Queens and their young lead vocalist. Anyway, the dress rehearsals went really good, Adam was on top of his game. As for Roger and Brian, they could play We Will Rock You and We Are The Champions even with their eyes closed or asleep, having done this for so many years.

“I really hope Rami gets the Oscar,” Roger said as they were having lunch. Adam was in his dressing room next door, putting on his smart outfit.

“Yes, he absolutely deserves it,” Brian replied. “I love this guy. It’s actually amazing how many awesome young people we have around us. First we met Adam, and now we have four more sons – Gwilym, Rami, Joe and Ben, and a daughter – Lucy.”

“What a nice way to feel a bit younger than we are now!” Roger laughed.

“I actually do if you ask me!” Brian said. “When we are on stage with Adam, I don’t feel all those years passed by, just the joy of playing music.”

Then came the young man himself.

“It’s time, gentlemen,” Adam said. “Time to rock the Oscars!”

The trio hugged. After touring for several years together they definitely felt like a family. And this chemistry certainly showed when they performed in front of the delighted Oscar crowd. Never had Roger and Brian thought that they would be so welcomed! But all these cinema people seemed to enjoy their opening number a lot, they cheered and clapped. Looked like Queen songs were something really special in the lives of these actors and directors. The Bohemian Rhapsody cast was at the front row, and Brian came closer and played the solo on Red Special exclusively for them thanking for everything they’ve done in honour of their dear Freddie.

Brian looked back at Roger who was in his element playing the drums. They smiled at each other, as if saying: “Hey, what’s going on? We’re at the Oscars!”

And of course, Rami took the award! He thanked Queen from the stage with the words that melted Brian and Roger’s hearts. Once again they felt they were part of something really amazing, a film that told the story of their life. And yet it wasn’t only their story, Bohemian Rhapsody for some reason touched the strings of so many hearts and became a kind of phenomenon, reigniting the interest in Queen music – once again.

Brian remembered the first time it really dawned at him. Bohemian Rhapsody won Best Drama Picture at the Golden Globes, and all the cast went on stage – including him and Roger, even if they always insisted they were only the “uncles” of this film. Brian got up from his seat first, truly surprised, to go on stage, but then turned back to make sure Roger is following him.

“Yes, I’m right here, you won’t get rid of me that easy,” Roger’s meaningful look was very easy for Brian to understand.

Then, at the Golden Globes, and now, at the Oscars after Rami’s win, they got lost in lots of photo shoots and interviews. But one particular scene definitely stood out and got stuck in memory. Rami stands between Brian and Roger, all of them holding the award. Roger and Brian’s hands touch, which can only mean one thing for these two: “Fifty years on, and we are still together, I’m still here with you! And I always will be, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for reading this, I truly appreciate it. Love you lots xxx


End file.
